pyratesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Madillian Staff
The Madillian Staff, also known as the Doubloon Mystery (because it was made of meltted down dabloons), was a magical staff named after its creator, Francis Madillian. He is only mentioned and never featured in a set, but the staff is featured in the Skull island set, Dabloon Mystery. Madillian was an Italian Pastor who was sent by Pope Juius II , in 1505 to search for El Darado, on a rival Expedition against Hernan Cortez. He didn't find the city of Gold, instead he found an island of Magic. On this unknown island, local natives worshipped the Nymph Calypso (the mystery of how they knew of her is explained in the page Tia Dalma/Calypso). They believed that she put some of her magic powers into a massive diamond, known as the Stone of the Island. Although to most of the known world, some of the magic could be considered unholy blackmagic, the natives believed that to keep the magic intact was a sign of worship. Madillian's crewman wanted to convert the natives to Christianity, but he had another idea. He forced the locals to make a staff with a gem on top of it, for he discovered of a magic spell to put all the magic of the Stone into a different object. When the Staff was made, Madillian read out the spell from an old magic scripture and made the magical power of the Stone go into the staff. When the natives discovered what he had done, they became angry and tried to stop him. Then, Madillian's men opened fire. This Island was to be known as Lost Fortune, partly because the magic was stolen from them, and that it was the Island of the lost Treasure of the Lord of the Pyrates. They left for the Papal States of Rome. When he returned to the Pope (now Leo X), and when he explained about the power of the Staff, he said; "Only God can grant such power, not mortal man." For this, Madillian was labeled as a heretic and burned, but that wasn't the end. The power of the staff had given him imortality, and he ressurrected and escaped from his tomb. They couldn't find a way to destroy the Staff, so they throwed it into the sea. But the ressurrected Madillian found the staff, which he only had the limit of 5 years to find, or he would run out of power and die. He sailed off on a ship as a pyrate who was unstoppable. Until he dropped his Staff in the sea by mistake. He tried to find it, but ran out of his invincible power and his soul left his body, but his spirit continued to prowl on earth. For over 150 years, it had vanished from memmory...... .......Until a young Master Ramshackle found it whilst sailing with his fisherman father. Once they found out what it was, Ramshackle's father thought it was best to hand it to the British Goverment to deal with it, but Master Ramshakle wanted it for himself, so he fled, with the Staff, to the seas. He became invincible and became an informace Sea Captain, better known as Lord Pyrate. He descovered old spells used by Madillian before him. He made his own magical Staffs, the Skull Staff (which enslaved his dead enemies to work for him), and the Staff of Light (which destroyed anything in his way). He decided that he need not live forever, so all he had to do was hide the staffs, to stop his crew taking them, and so that he could die like the mortals. The only one he left was the Skull Staff, so that, even though he was dead, his crew would have to gaurd the treasure that he had gavered through the years. He believed that no one else should have his riches. And because his crew disobeyed his rules to bury the treasure, he made them into Skeletons, to gaurd it anyway. This is a fictional story by Baginman. Category:Objects